100 Theme Challenge OC
by Shadow's Painting
Summary: A 100 Theme Challenge that I felt like doing so that I could vent. Original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, here' s my vent for the next 100 or so days. _

_These themes come from WaterAngel-Alyssa._  
-

**First up's Rhino Harugo. She's awesome.**

**1. Beginning**

Rhino pulled her hands away from her face; they were cold and wet, like melting ice. She knew that her father was dead, and she was told to believe that she had a deceased sister. But what now? Rhino stood up shakily and went to the closet; inside was a pair of shoes.

They were boots, a transmutation circle hidden at the bottom. They were her father's. Rhino knew she was forbidden to use them, but she knew one thing for certain:

This was the beginning of her journey. Slowly, she made her way to her mother's bedside and planted a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

"I'll be back," She whispered, "And I'll heal you."


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Dream**

Leo didn't dare open his eyes - He had forgotten where he was and didn't want to remember. He wished Ishval never happened. He wished for peace. He wished that he could grow wings and fly away into a dream.

He would be a rich man, respected by many and loved by all. His sister would be there too, of course, and all his friends and all his family. He would live life to the limit, his companions soaring on with him.

It would be paradise; the perfect dream.

_Of course, eventually, he would have to wake up. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm posting theme 11 with my OC Stella Roeme the chimera! **

**11: Blood**

The taste of blood was all that fueled her at this point. She had accepted that she had finally gone insane, and nothing would stop her. Too many voices pounded in her head, telling her to do insane things like tear people apart and howl like the fox she was. Her tail was stained a wonderful red color, and she laughed in delight as she took another life.

She snapped, and turned around on her creators, finally realizing the truth. And she listened, one last time, to those voices in her head.

Oh, how she loved the taste of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo and his sister Mirra... From my fanfic In a Wasteland... Which I need to update.**  
**3: Wave**

He sat down on the edge of the shore, the waves caressing his feet. She giggled and sat next to him.

"I love the ocean," He said, picking up a shell and tracing the ridges. She took a handful of sand and let the wind carry it off.

"I like sunny days like this," She said, smiling.

He looked down at the waves and wondered if they feel the same way.

_And the waves looked back._


	5. Chapter 5

**Rice Chaos, a Jet Set Radio Future OC.  
4: Reflection**

Rice started into the mirror, taking in what he saw. A face stained with blood that wasn't his. Broken goggles perched on his forehead. Various bruises and small cuts. The cracked mirror distorted his image, making him look much bigger and more menacing.

It was what he felt he looked like.

He hated it, he hated everything.

He told himself gangs weren't worth it all the time - and yet, he kept doing it.

Rice's hands hovered over the cans of paint on his belt, finally choosing one. He shook it hard, and painted the broken mirror a blood red color.

And he told himself that he was going to leave his reflection behind.**  
-**

**...Honestly, at first it was going to be a lake, and then I was like... 'WAIT! YOU CAN'T PAINT OVER A LAKE!' and held my head in frustration... Oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

12: Pieces

Nevy looked down at his wrists first - a simple but deadly transmutation circle lay there. He moved on to his hands - covered in blood.

And finally, he looked at the bloodied corpse of his latest victim.

He stared in shock. Had he done this? A simple sentence came to mind:

Yes, you did, now run.

And as he ran, put the tiny little pieces of his memory together.

He was a murderer. He had solved the puzzle. And now he could tear that puzzle apart.

"I'm so sorry!" He wailed, leaving the sobbing family behind.

"I'm sorry..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rhino's back...**  
**5: Pure**

I thought I had lost all my purity and innocence when I left and stole family property. But when I look around, I see.

Thievery and murder and hate and malice. They were the traits that the impure had. I did what I thought was the only way to save my last remaining family member. There's nothing wrong with that.

I look at all the people who aren't bad, the people who do things just for the good of others.

I look at my hands, the white gloved hands that stole and deceived, all for the good of one person. Is that selfish?

Or are those the roots of purity?


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, Nyel. The 'comet...' I guess. **

**15: Figure of speech**

Nyel walked into the complex, ignoring the stares and the usual, 'What's with the long face?'

She took off her raincoat and arrived at her office, as usual. And she did her paperwork, like she normally did.

Everyday was like this. Sit down, do work, eat lunch, go home. Why should she put on any more than a frown for something so idiotic?

But today was different. James placed his hands on her desk and whispered, "You know, language is the cake, not the icing."

So Nyel decided that she would learn from this, and do things the 'proper way' by giving people their cakes without the icing.

"It's proper grammar," She would say.

She soon learned it was a figure of speech and that he meant to change her attitude.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aye, it's Reyn from Aerugo's Weapon...**  
**42: Smile**

Fisher balanced the pen expertly on his upper lip whilst his comrades cheered him on, save for Reyn, who happened to be doing all of the actual work.

"Come on, Reyn," Kyra laughed, handing her a pencil, "You try."

Reyn shook her head. "I have no business with such foolish affairs," She monotoned.  
Travis grinned and said, "Fine. We all order you to try this - You might beat the Corporal's record."

Reyn instantly stopped what she was doing and took the pencil, lazily placing it on her upper lip. It fell down at the first given chance; the room filled with laughter.

And for once; Reyn smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**7: Spread your wings**

"I can't do it, James," She said, turning away. "I'm a monster." She was rewarded with a hard slap as she turned around to see his reaction.

"Don't tell yourself such things," He scolded, "You're the smartest, greatest, and most beautiful person I've ever met." She looked down. "No, I'm not. There's Nyel-"

His face turned bright red as he shouted again. "Nyel is a comet from outer space!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Don't you understand! You can't let what people have said or done to you bring you down! Spread your wings! Fly, idiot, fly! Go follow your dreams and do what you know you're meant to do!"

And, surprisingly, she did.


	11. Chapter 11

**18: Tainted  
**James knew he was tainted. No one had to tell him that.

He lied, he cheated, he stole and he killed. That's what being tainted is, right?

No. Ian had taught him well. Tainted is when you don't regret what you've done; when you enjoy your shameful life.

James didn't enjoy it; he went to cry every single night until he slept in his own tears. He told himself that it was only for survival, that he didn't mean any of it. He told himself that he was just a normal kid.

He wasn't tainted - right?


	12. Chapter 12

**14": Haunted  
**Stella sighed as she lay down. She knew she wouldn't find peace in her life and she knew she wasn't going to sleep this night.

She knew her shadow would come back and haunt her, like it always did.

It came back every night and stole her body, murdering and terrorizing and doing things she would never do.

She could wash her face, she would take a shower and relax, and then, she would look in the mirror and see that nothing changed.

She saw herself, the dark circles under her eyelids and the shine of bloodlust in her eyes.

And she knew she was haunted.


	13. Chapter 13

**78: Ash**

The dark red cloth burns to ash as my rage grows stronger with every stride.

It doesn't matter; Nothing matters. After all, what more are people than just discarded trash waiting to die? They don't matter; Nothing does.

Life is like a twisted game; no one wins in the end. In the end, you or someone else will just be left behind.

The ashes blow away in the wind, lost forever.

In the end, it doesn't matter.

Everything here will be ash when I'm done, left to blow away in the wind and be forgotten.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah, I love angst sometimes.  
47: Cry**

****She fell into her arms with a strangled gasp; Stella's jacket was stained with her tears and blood.

"I don't know..." Lumina cried, looking up. It was horror; like looking into a mirror when you're happy but seeing a terrified, distorted face. Stella felt the tears sting her eyes and she knew that she couldn't hold her own sadness back for much longer.

She wished none of this had ever happened; She wished she could live like a normal human.

But what would she do then?

"I don't know either." She said, pulling Lumina into a hug and sobbing with her.

"I don't know what to do anymore." They cried.


	15. Chapter 15

**6: Alone**

Nyel stared at the Earth from her perch in space. She had once thought it was a horrible place, and she couldn't help but think to erase mankind from the world. She thought people were idiots.

But then she took a closer look at Earth. Most people were kind and caring. They asked her whether she had a place to stay, they gave her food and gave her gifts.

And she saw people who held hands. People who expressed their kindness differently to each other. People who shared love in a different manner. People who weren't alone.

And then she realized: She really was alone here.


	16. Chapter 16

**8: Paint**

There was something about paint that Rice was drawn to. He would always be painting some random wall or the concrete or something. He couldn't stop.

Rice moved to the next wall, the next block, the next town, the next country.

He kept moving. He didn't want to dwell on who or what was there.

And then he literally crossed cans with Chu. She had the same purpose.

Almost. Chu was in a gang.

And so Rice forgot about her. He left. And he didn't come back.

He washed out and peeled off, like old paint.


	17. Chapter 17

**97: Beach**

It was a normal day in summer; birds were singing and there was a gentle breeze blowing through the leaves. No, it wasn't a normal day; it was the perfect day.

It was also the day that Nyel decided that all the staff go to the beach for the day.

Unfortunately.

James sighed and picked himself up off the desk, throwing off his jacket and shirt.

"I'll go change..." he droned.

Once they were there, chaos ensued. Nothing else was expected; a celestial being, a cross between human and fox, a fire-breathing irritable man who acted much younger than he was and two normal humans driven past insanity by the ones listed above would cause nothing but trouble.

And on the way back, they, exhausted, managed to utter a few words:

"Let's not do that again."


	18. Chapter 18

**10: Shine  
**Lee floated through subspace with her, content. Nyel loved it; He always had something new up his sleeve. Even empty space never got boring.

"Can you shine?" Lee asked.

Nyel did her best to let off a glow. She swore she heard some kid on Earth say, "Look, a shooting star!"

Lee laughed, "Not like that. I meant can you make yourself known to everyone?"

Nyel frowned and thought hard. That would be a challenge; There were already more than she could count in the vicinity; the universe would be a problem.

Lee gestured down to the blue marble and said, "Start on Earth then."

And she did; she shone like the shooting star she was.


	19. Chapter 19

**72: Shooting Star  
**  
James smiled and stared up at the starry sky; he let the grass embrace him as the night grew longer.

Suddenly, a brighter light caught his eye. Stunned, James sat up fully and watched with awe as it swept across the night sky, leaving a hazy trail as it painted the dark canvas.

"I know that shooting star," He whispered, "I bet it's Kirch's Comet." Silently, he wished to see it up close - with a telescope.

-o-o-o-

Nyel scratched her head in confusion. "James..." she said. "Kirch is my brother."

The boy gaped. "It was you I saw so many years ago? But that means my wish is invalid!"

"It doesn't work like that!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's your angst from our fox chimera...**

**96: Chain  
**  
I don't know how long it's been: Days? Weeks? Or months?

I just know I can't leave. I just know my legs and my wrists hurt.

The metal scrapes my wrist roughly, and I try to refrain from making any noise. I fail though, and a weak groan escapes my lips.

This is pathetic; Me, once the ruler of the world, down here one hundred feet underground, chained and at the mercy of a man who I am told to believe is my brother.

But no matter how hard I try, I can't break the chains.

Because they don't truly exist.


	21. Chapter 21

**95: Feather**

Rice gave his artwork a condescending look, and then added a few more touches to it here and there. The girl next to him let out a giggle and tried to turn around and see.

Rice held out his arm. "No peeking, Chu, I'm not done."

A couple of minutes later, Rice grinned and held Chu's shoulders, turning her around. "I'm done." He said proudly.

Chu scrutinized the work of art and finally said, "It looks like a surfboard on fire."

Rice gaped, and his face quickly turned red. "It's a phoenix feather, stupid!"

Chu laughed, and rested her head upon Rice's shoulder.

"I don't care. You made it for me, so I'm glad." Chu whispered. Rice blushed and said, "It's still a feather, you know."


	22. Chapter 22

**29: Say Please**

The girl walks into the room and over to the corner, sneering at her carbon copy menacingly. "Hello, little fox," She says, kneeling down.

The brown haired girl whimpers and weakly stammers, "H-Hello, Takura."

Takura laughed loudly and sneered, "You want out, right? To go see Nyel and James?"

Stella nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. Takura laughed hysterically. "You have to say please, Your Excellency." She mocked.

"Please..." The girl whispered. "Please let me go."

Takura grinned sinisterly. "Sorry, girl." she sneered.

"But you missed them by just a hair. It was wonderful to see the light dim from their eyes."

The fox knew she was lying, but it still hurt like a stake through the heart.

She should never have said please.


	23. Chapter 23

**36: Not What You're Supposed to Say**

James and Stella stared at Nyel... In the heat of battle, Nyel's shirt had torn and the two bystanders were staring in awe.

James nudged his companion. "Stella, I told you Nyel was a guy."

"Just 'cause a girl doesn't have cleavage doesn't mean it's not a girl!" She argued.

Nyel walked over nonchalantly and looked over at the two arguing.

James raised his hand. "Nyel, we've been thinking - are you a girl or a guy?"

Nyel raised an eyebrow and said, "Well -"

"You're a girl, right?" Stella pushed.

"...I'm neither..." Nyel blushed.

James went red. "That's not what you're supposed to say, Nyel."


	24. Chapter 24

**22: Nobody**

Rice smiled at his friend; they had gotten through the worst of times and now they had the right to relax and rejoice.

Tab moved his hands about in an almost silly manner. Rice translated this roughly:

I like this; no one's telling me what to do.

He smiled, and Tab began to move his hands again:

I really need to learn sign language; you're the only one who understands what I'm saying.

Rice chuckled, shrugging. They're lives were in great harmony; for the reward of being free souls, one of them couldn't communicate freely in the world.

Finally, Rice spoke.

"Nobody understands us, yet nobody rules over us. I like it when it's that simple."


	25. Chapter 25

**Ah, back in the office XD **

**If you wanna read this story go here: s/3059556/1/Critical-Impact**

**Fictionpress. c o m dudes :D **

**24: Silence**

Something was off today - No one, not even Nyel, uttered a word. It was something they called an 'awkward silence.' At one minute they were all having a great conversation, and the next, no one spoke.

Nyel knew why, but put on a bored face anyway like it was because it was some kind of human holiday.

James knew why; but told himself it was because everyone just ended their sentences at the same time.

And our beloved Fuhrer Roeme knew it was because James had spilled her coffee.

"James," she whispered, pointing to her overturned cup, "You know what this is?" James shook his head.

"This is the part where you die." She whispered, a sickly grin spreading across her face. James paled and stepped out the door. "I'll make you another cup, Your Excellency."

Nyel grinned. "Silence. It works every time."  
**  
**The chimera grinned back. "It's the perfect way to get him out of the office."


End file.
